A conventional ultrasonic diagnosing apparatus is designed, as shown in FIG. 12, so as to transmit and receive ultrasonic waves and consequently form a three-dimensional image and specify a predetermined range for the formed three-dimensional capture space and then display a plurality of tomographic images at a uniform division in its range (for example, refer to the following patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-P 2001-170057A) (Pages 5 to 7)
However, the above-mentioned conventional ultrasonic diagnosing apparatus has a problem that, when the plurality of tomographic images are displaced for the three-dimensional image, the predetermined range is specified for the three-dimensional capture space, and the tomographic images are only displayed at the uniform division in its range, and an angle of a division direction and a division rage cannot be arbitrarily changed and there is no free degree in displaying the diagnosis image.